


He's My Kind of Rain

by Dollmasterlee



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollmasterlee/pseuds/Dollmasterlee
Summary: Stell hates the rain. Will Paulo be able to change his perception?A two-shot StellJun fic!
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & John Paulo Nase | Sejun, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1.

Stell hates the rain. And it's not just a mere dislike, he hates the rain to its core. Although he has been dubbed as The Sunshine Boy, it seems even he cannot make the gloomy weather disappear.

Stell shivers as the sound of the heavy rain falling outside his condo was followed by a loud crackling thunder. That's one more item to add to his growing list of things he hates about the rainy season.  
Yes, he has a list- and on top of his list are the three major reasons why he hates the rain. First, it gets too cold that he feels the chill seeping through his bones even under 3 layers of clothing. Second, his outdoor activities of course get suspended and he can't help but stay at home and die from boredom. Third and most pathetically, during times like this, when he's feeling cold and alone, he can't seem to remove one person out of his mind.

Stell tossed and turned on his bed restlessly, frowning when he saw the glowing numbers on his desk clock.

1:05 A.M.

He's been laying on his bed for more than 3 hours already but it seems sleep doesn't want to grant his body the rest it needs.

Sighing, he sat up and reached under his pillow for his phone. There are no new notifications displayed but he still tapped his message icon open, his thumb hovering over a particular thread.

Giving in to his impulse, he tapped it open to reveal a message he received the previous day.

"Just got home Stell. Thank you for the strawberry cake sabi nina Mama. Ang cute daw haha! Anyway, enjoy the weekend!"

Stell smiled and bit his lower lip unconsciously. He had re-read the message a dozen times after receiving it but the fluttering in his stomach hasn't subsided even a bit.

Paulo- their group's moody but unnaturally clingy leader has gone home to Cavite to spend their day off with his family as it was his mom's birthday. Stell, knowing about Paulo's mom's birthday, baked a 10-inch strawberry shortcake complete with strawberry designed birthday toppers.

Stell drops the phone and sighs as he clutches his banana-designed pillow to his chest.  
"Bakit ba simpleng Thank You lang from Paulo kinikilig na ako?"  
Stell can't help but question his sanity.

A sudden strong gush of wind violently hitting his veranda's sliding doors broke Stell from his thoughts. He stood up to check the situation outside the building from his room. Stell's eyes widened when he drew the curtain and it revealed a terrible sight.

The rain, coupled by strong winds, is now pelting more heavily than it was before he went to bed. He watched as the flood gather around the storm drains beside the streets' sidewalks. Looking around, Stell also noticed the signange of the small convenience store infront of the condominium hanging dangerously sideways.

"Umuwi kaya si Paulo sa unit nya?"  
Stell can't help but worry. He knows their leader is supposed to return from Cavite immediately after his mom's birthday. But then, Paulo is the type to check for weather updates before traveling, Stell assures himself.

He stared at his phone again, debating with himself if he should call Paulo or not. He's really shy about calling, always the one to wait for the older man to call. This has been the situation eversince he realized he has feelings for their moody leader. It's not as if Stell doesn't want to hear Paulo's voice. It's more like he doesn't want to bother him or cause him any inconvenience seeing as he's always tired from their practices and engagements.

The internal battle he's having is suddenly cut off when he hears the doorbell ring.

Frowning, he grabbed a cardigan before going out of his room to check who could possibly be ringing his doorbell at this time and weather.

His eyes widened upon seeing the image of the person waiting infront of his door through the video intercom. Without a second thought, he dashed towards the main door to throw it open, revealing Paulo, shivering and soaked from his thick black hair to his white Fila sneakers.

"H-hi Stell..."

Stell stood by the door staring at the man in front of him, too stunned to react.

"Ummm, pwede bang pumasok? Medyo nilalamig ako dito..." Paulo tried to smile but his trembling mouth betrayed him.

Stell snapped out of his shock and pulled the other man inside, locking the door close immediately afterwards.

"Anyare? Bakit basang basa ka?" Stell helped Paulo remove his thin windbreaker which is completely soaked. His eyes widened when he realized that Paulo is only wearing a thin black shirt inside which is also totally soaked.

"Baliw ka ba?!" He couldn't help but feel angry at the older man. "Bakit ito lang suot mo? At bakit ka nasa labas ganitong bumabagyo? Magpapakamatay ka ba o ano?"

Paulo smiled sheepishly, scratching his head. "Sorry Stell. Pauwi na ako sa condo dapat kaso nasiraan yung sinasakyan kong taxi."

Stell exhaled heavily. "Saan ba kayo nasiraan? Bakit di mo ako tinawagan?"

"Few kilometres away. My phone is dead kaya di ako makatawag and then I remembered your unit is near."

Other times, Stell would've swooned hearing Paulo's crisp conyo accent but today he felt like his face is getting red due to anger.

"Naglakad ka hanggang dito?"

Paulo just hung his head low.

Stell grabbed him by his arms "Tanga ka ba?! Paano kung may nangyari sayo?"

"Stell-"

Stell let go of the other man's arms and furiously wiped his own face. He breathed heavily while glaring at Paulo, whose sight is plastered on the floor. "Halika, maligo ka ng mainit na tubig para di ka magkasakit." He said after calming himself.

"Stell, wag ka nang magalit-"

"We'll talk later." Stell exhaled sharply. He walked towards his room, with Paulo silently following him.

He instructed him to sit on the wooden chair beside his huge wardrobe before disappearing into the connecting bathroom to prepare the shower.

Paulo looked around the room silently. Last time he was here was when Stell asked for guitar lessons. They stayed up until wee hours in the morning, playing guitar, trying to compose a song and laughing at their own stupid ideas. He remembers falling asleep on the couch and waking up with Stell's head on his shoulder, which made the younger man blush to his ears.  
Unfortunately, Stell has not invited him to his unit again since then and Paulo feels like an invisible wall suddenly grew between them.

Stell came out after a few minutes, his eyes still not directly looking at Paulo, a clear indication that he's still angry.

The older man smiled apprehensively.

"Ready na yung shower. Gamitin mo yung pajama set na nasa hanger." Stell's voice is colder than winter.

"Thanks..." biting his lip, Paulo entered the bathroom and sighed when the steam immediately warmed his skin up. He started taking off his shirt, earning a gasp from the younger man who immediately turned away.

"S-sa labas lang ako pag may kailangan ka." With that, Stell dashed outside as fast as lightning- leaving a confused Paulo behind.

Stell is focused on stirring a huge mug of hot chocolate in the kitchen so he didn't notice when Paulo came out of his room.

"I'm sorry for coming here suddenly."

Stell jumped and turned at the other man. He was supposed to yell at him for scaring him but the words got lost when he saw Paulo wearing his own pajamas and drying his thick, long hair with a small towel.

Stell gulped and mentally berated himself. "H-hindi ako galit dahil doon. Alam mo yan. Dapat nag antay ka na lang ng ibang taxi or nakitawag ka dun sa driver para nasundo kita."

"Sorry Stell. I guess, this is one of my tanga moments."

Stell sighed, "Kung may masamang nangyari sayo hindi ko alam kung anong-"  
Stell stopped himself after realizing what he was about to say. Paulo, on the other hand was looking at him intently, his deep eyes boring into Stell's without blinking.  
Stell was the first one to look away. This is one of his weaknesses when it comes to Paulo. He will never be able to win a staring contest against him.

"Uhm, hot choco?" Stell remembered the big mug of hot chocolate that he made for the other man. He slid it on the counter carefully.  
Paulo smiled that toothy smile that makes Stell's knees go weak before taking the mug and sipping from it.

"Uhhhh, ang sarap Stell..."

Stell felt blood rush to his head from hearing Paulo's moan. This is going to be a very long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stell hates the rain. Will Paulo be able to change his perception?
> 
> 2nd part of a two-shot fic! Hope you enjoy it!

4:07 AM. The glowing numbers on the bottom right part of the TV screen mocked Paulo as he tried to focus on the scene playing before his eyes. They decided to watch Mulan since both of them could not sleep; however, Stell seemed to be more interested in the turbulence outside as his sight has been nailed toward the windows.

"Kailan kaya titila ang ulan?"

Paulo 's gaze shifted from the TV screen to Stell, who was sitting a few inches away from him on the 2-seater sofa.

"Wala namang binalitang may darating na bagyo so I think monsoon lang to." Paulo stated matter-of-factly while sipping on his 2nd cup of hot chocolate.

Suddenly, a sharp howling sound of heavy wind broke through the steady sound of the rain falling outside. Paulo could hear Stell's sudden sharp intake of breath and saw him sit straighter, his eyes seemed more alert even under those eyebags.

"Okay ka lang?" Paulo reached out to pat Stell's thigh.

"Huh?" Stell started, seemingly realizing there's someone beside him "W-wala yun. Nagulat lang ako."

Paulo placed his mug down on the glass center table before turning his attention to Stell fully. "Natatakot ka kapag malakas ang hangin at ulan?"

"Hala, hindi ah!" Stell averted his eyes but he could still feel Paulo's curious gaze on him, probably with a matching raised brow.

"Ow? Eh bakit kanina ka pa di mapakali dyan?" 

"Nag aalala lang ako kasi baka hindi ka makauwi mamaya." Stell dropped his head, still trying to avoid Paulo's eyes

Paulo scooched closer and leaned down trying to capture the other guy's line of sight. "Tingin nga ng nag aalala?", he teased.

"Ang gago mo-" Stell squirmed and tried to move away but Paulo captured both of his wrists and jumped on top of the younger guy. His lithe limbs landed beside Stell's thighs, effectively pinning him against the couch.

Stell gulped at the sight of Paulo leaning over him, his small and pretty face just a few inches close. 

"Alam mo bang Pluviophobia ang tawag sa fear of rain?" Paulo whispered with his raspy voice, making Stell shudder.

"Hnnng."

Paulo blinked. Stell also blinked.

Stell's eyes widened like saucers upon realizing that the sound came from himself. He felt his face getting hotter and probably turning into a shade of red.

Paulo seemed surprised as well and his grip on the younger guy loosened so Stell took this opportunity to jump away from him, cramming to the far end of the 2-seater sofa.

"W-wala akong phobia. Ayoko lang sa ulan. Nalulungkot ako…" Stell stated while hugging a throwpillow to himself.

When he didn't hear a response from the other guy, he couldn't help but turn to him.

Paulo was looking at him intently, his big doe eyes unblinking. 

"B-bakit ganyan ka makatingin?" Stell asked nervously.

"Nasubukan mo nang maglaro sa ulan?" Paulo asked with a straight face.

"Hindi pa. Bawal sa akin yun nung bata ako kasi di ba, sakitin ako."

"Tara."

Stell gaped at him, "Alam mo ang weird mo talaga."

"Dyan lang tayo sa rooftop nitong condo. Saka wala naman nang kulog at kidlat." Paulo stood and offered his hand to the younger man who was still glued on the sofa. "Kung wala ka talagang phobia, sasamahan mo ako."

"Buang ka na nga talaga." Stell rolled his eyes but still took the other man's hand. "Wait lang kukuha ako ng jacket natin." 

Stell wants to tell himself that this is a very bad idea but the sound of Paulo's excited giggle made him smile internally. "Sasamahan ko lang naman sya. Saka baka kailangan ko lang magpahangin para makatulog ako." he assured himself.

They bundled themselves in Stell's waterproof windbreakers and thick beanies before going to the rooftop. Stell is mentally cringing at the thought of possibly ruining his clothes but he endured it in favor of witnessing a child-like version of their group's leader. Paulo is a very random person and the type to suddenly do weird stuff but after they've gotten busy due to numerous invites and guestings, Paulo has since become more stoic- especially to himself.

Stell frowned upon opening the rooftop's heavy door. He closed his eyes as soon as his face was hit by a cold gust of wind and rain. 

Paulo laughed and pulled Stell by the hand toward the middle part of rooftop. As the younger man opened his eyes, he realized that it isn't raining that hard anymore.

Stell watched as Paulo turned his face toward the sky, droplets of rain falling on his pretty face softly.

"How can a man be so beautiful?" Stell thought to himself. Even after all these years of training and performing together, Stell still can't help but be entranced by Paulo's beauty, especially when he looks unguarded.

"Alam mo ba kung ano naman ang tawag sa mahilig sa ulan?" Paulo's question broke Stell free from his thoughts.

"Ano?"

"Pluviophile." Paulo laughed. "Andali lang nun Stell. Philia opposite ng phobia."

"HAHA. Sana all matalino." Stell rolled his eyes.

Paulo turned to wink at him. "Naimpress ka na naman sa akin."

If not for the surprise wink, Stell would have said something witty as a rebuttal but he could only settle for a fake frown.

"Di kaya tayo magkasakit dito?"

"Don't worry, aalagaan kita pag nagkasakit ka." Paulo smiled softly.

"No, thanks." Stell pocketed his hands inside his windbreaker. "Baka sinigang na hotdog pa ipakain mo sa akin."

Paulo laughed heartily and before Stell could react, he proceeded to jump on a puddle beside the younger man.

"Pablo!" Stell felt the splash of rain water reach his face. He wiped his face immediately with his clothed arm. "Buang ka."

Paulo fell silent upon hearing his nickname. "Sorry... Galit ka?"

Stell eyed him and sighed. "Hindi po." When the older man smiled with relief, Stell smirked and kicked the puddle of water toward him.

Paulo's shocked face made Stell guffaw. He clutched his stomach while laughing. "Yung mukha mo Pau! Ahahaha!"

"Ah ganun?" Paulo narrowed his eyes and moved toward the younger man. He followed Stell's earlier gesture and kicked the same puddle of water.

"Huyy..." Stell ran away, still laughing unabatedly.

Paulo ran after him, kicking any puddle he sees toward the younger man.

"Pag naabutan talaga kita Stell-" Paulo's eyes widened when he saw Stell almost slip while running. "Huy Stell, ingat!"

But Stell seemed not to care and still kept running while laughing. He couldn't really see the ground clearly since it's still dark outside and he isn't wearing his glasses. "Anong gagawin mo pag naabutan mo ako, Pau?"

"Halika na dito Stell. Baka madulas ka." Paulo worriedly called out to him.

"Naku, hindi mo ako madadaan sa ganyan." Stell sticked his tongue out.

Paulo sighed and started walking toward him. "Balik na tayo sa loob Stell."

Stell backed away out of impulse and was supposed to run again but in a split second, he realized he stepped on the part of the rooftop that is covered with moss. His left foot slipped and he closed his eyes sharply as he waited for his body to hit the ground.

However, he only felt arms encircling his waist and realized he was being pulled toward someone else's body.

When Stell opened his eyes, he was met with Paulo's slender neck and felt the older man's hot breath on his right ear. 

"Pau?" Stell whispered, his arms falling on his sides, not knowing how to react.

He could hear Paulo's ragged breathing and felt the older man's arms move from his waist to his back.

They've always hugged each other so this isn't really new to Stell but he could feel that Paulo is hugging him tighter and his hot breathing near his ear is making Stell's insides squirm.

After what seems like eternity to Stell, he felt the older man loosen the hug slowly. Stell raised his head and was met with Paulo's dark and intense eyes boring into him. He gulped nervously as he felt Paulo's right hand cup his left cheek and his face inch closer to him. As intimidating as Paulo's stare can be, Stell just couldn't seem to look away, his eyes falling on Paulo's mouth.

"Have you heard about the phantom rain?" Paulo's breath softly hit Stell's cheek as his face moved closer and closer.

"P-phantom rain?"

"It's when the rain evaporates before it hits the ground, therefore, not making the ground wet. Like torture."

"T-torture?" Stell subconsciously licked his lips wet.

"Yes. The living things on the ground wait for the rain to drench them not knowing that the rain will never hit the ground. They wither and die waiting for nothing. That's torture." Paulo angled his face, now just a few inches away from Stell's. His thumb swiping at the droplets of rain falling on the younger man's cheek.

Stell couldn't wait anymore. He crossed the distance and crashed his lips against the older man. Paulo was caught off guard for a second before opening his mouth and darting his tongue out to taste Stell's soft lips.

He felt as the younger man whimpered against him. His left arm instinctively encircled around Stell's waist while his right hand manuevered the younger man's jaw so he could get better access on his mouth.

Stell opened his mouth brazenly and welcomed Paulo's prying tongue. He could only close his eyes and hold onto the older man's shoulders as their tongues fight for dominance.

The kiss tasted like hot chocolate and rain and Stell couldn't get enough of it. He wildly moved his tongue against Paulo's, wanting to taste more of his mouth. He could feel the older man's braces digging into his tongue but he couldn't care less. 

The sound of their mouths clashing against each other and their ragged breathing can be heard over the sound of the rain hitting the paved rooftop but Stell can only hear his heart beating loudly againts his chest. He smiled into the kiss and let the rain fall into his face while Paulo explored every crevice there is inside his mouth.

___________________________________________________________

8:00 AM.

Stell awoke to the sound of his phone's alarm going off. He sat up and stretched after dismissing the alarm, his sight moving toward his balcony. He smiled as he sees sunlight peeking into his room with his blacked out curtains drawn aside.

Stell's eyes widened upon remembering what happened a few hours earlier. Did he and Paulo really kiss on the rooftop or was it just a dream? He touched his lips and felt that it was really swollen.

"You might need vaseline for that."

Stell jumped violently upon hearing Paulo's voice. The other guy is standing on the doorway, a smirk plastered on his pretty face. "Good morning."

"G-good morning..."

"Maglagay ka ng vaseline para hindi magbalat yang lips mo." Paulo approached the younger man and kissed the top of his head. "I cooked breakfast."

Stell felt his face getting hot again, "T-thanks..."

"Hotdogs and eggs lang naman... unless ibang hotdog ang gusto mo-" Paulo laughed after Stell threw a pillow toward him. "Malasado din pala yung eggs but if you want hard," Paulo wiggled his brows suggestively.

"Ahhhhhh!" Stell covered his ears with hands. "Dun ka na! Susunod ako!" He shooed the older man away.

Stell could only clutch at his heart as he hears Paulo's hearty laughter slowly dissipating after he exited the bedroom.

He looked outside through the balcony's glass doors, his eye catching sight of a small puddle glistening as the sunlight hits it.

Well, the rain isn't bad at all.


End file.
